


Zanemau: Zane's Fetish

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Foot Jobs, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zane accidently lets it slip to his bestfriend about his fetish.Crossposted on WattPad
Relationships: Aphmau/Zane Ro'Meave
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Zanemau: Zane's Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a smut story

"Excuse me?", Aphmau asked as she stared at her bestfriend infront of her.

"I... I have a... foot fetish", Zane ammitted shamefully. His head hung low as his face burned red. Did he really just ammit to his beautiful, sexy bestfriend that he had a foot fetish. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as the silence in the room grew.

"So?", Aph stated, breaking the silence.

"W-What?", Zane asked, finally looking up at his friend. "What do you mean 'so'?". She gave Zane a look before responding. "I mean so whatever. I'm not going to judge you". 

Zane stared in bewilderment at what Aph just said. He had never told anyone about his fetish, believing he he did redicule and embarressment would follow shortly after. But Aph didn't make fun of him, to his suprise, and relief.

"What exactly do you like about them?", Aph asked, her head tilted to the side. She was curious about the fetish, what exactly was it that made someone attractive to feet? 

"W-Well, I like the s-soles", Zane responded, "I like them if they are soft and warm."

"Is there like, a type of feet you like?", Aph asked.

"Ummm," Zane started, his face burning red, "I think Latina feet are...hot..."

Zane sat awkwardly, hoping Aph didnt notice his small glances at her feet. She was barefoot, her small feet looking extra beautiful at the moment. Zane always snuck glances at them whenever the raven haired girl was barefoot or wearing some sort of sandals.

"Latina feet?", Aph asked, her head tilting to the side, "so something like mine?" She fixed her sitting position, moving her legs and feet out for Zane to see. His eyes almost buldged out of his head seeing his friends feet displayed for him. Her soles looked so, so soft, and her toes were small but perfect. He noticed how the bottoms of her feet were also the tiniest bit lighter than the rest of her feet.

Aph noticed how long Zane kept staring at her feet, a blush creeping across her face. Most woman might find it odd or creepy that their bestfriend would stare at their feet the way the emo-brony did, but Aph almost felt flattered. She always thought of her feet as just purely normal and not specifically beautiful. She wore sandals yes, but she usually did just because, not to show off. Zane's eyes staring at them made her feel happy.

Zane was snapped out of his trance when something booped him on nose. Looking at what did it, he could only blush harder and grow harder. His best friends toe had booped him.

"Had to make sure you were still with us," Aph said, giggling while flexing her feet some more. She watched as Zane touched the tip of his nose where her toe touched, almost as if he was savoring that feeling.

She stared at him for a few moments before speaking up. "If you want you can touch them."

Zane stopped in his tracks, looking at Aph with raised brows. Did he hear her right? He can touch her feet? This must be some sort of dream right?

"You're kidding aren't you?"

"I'm not."

Zane stared at her for a few more seconds, his hand fastened to his laps. Aph sighed a bit, moved closer, and put her feet on his hands. Zane's eyes shot wide open at the sudden wide contact.

"I said it was alright...I don't mind you touching them...," Aph said, her cheeks glowing red while her toes flexed.

Zane reached over to her feet, quickly looking up to Aph for some sort of approval. She nodded her head, and his hands reachd out, finally grabbing a hold of those Latina feet. His first thought was amazing they felt in his hands. Small, warm, and smooth. He ran his hands across her soles, loving the warmth and texture from them. His fingers ran along her toes, so small and dainty. His cock was growing hard against his pants, aching for some attention and release. Zane was too busy being distracted by his bestfriend's beautiful foot to care about his growing erection. Aph surely noticed his bulge though.

"Here, let me help that," the Latina said, moving her free foot onto her friend's crotch. She started moving it up and down watching her bestfriend's reaction. His eyebrows furrowed and his mouth opened slightly, letting out an almost feminine moan.

Zane was im absolute heaven right now. His bestfriend was allowing him to touch her feet, and she was basically giving him a footjob through his pants. He brought the foot he was holding up to face, pulling his mask down and pushing his tounge out, begining to lap at the raven haird girl's sole. A tiny moan escaped from Aphmau's lips, his hot tounge dragging along her sole and toes was getting her wetter than she had ever been before.

"Take it out," Aph said through labored breaths.

"Take what out?," Zane asked, stopping his licking assualt on her foot.

"Your cock"

Zane's eyes widened, but he quickly complied, unbulking his belt and quickly pulling his pants and boxers down a bit. His cock sprang out of its fabric prison, the head leaking precum. Aph stared at his cock in awe, her first live on. He wasn't small by any means, and he also lacked a certain bushy area.

"You shave?"

"It's called manscaping," Zane said in a deadpan voice, his usually attitude returning. Aph only giggled at this, causing Zane to blush possibly the deepest shade of red. 

"Alrighty, lay down," Aph commanded, to which Zane complied. His cock was still standing at attention, twitching at the slight breeze of cool air. "I've never done this before, but I'll try and make you feel good" Aph confessed, moving both of her feet on the sides of the emo man's cock. Zane let out a shaky breath from the sudden warmth near his penis.

Aph pressed her feet on his cock, not entirely sure of what to do, so she just moved them up and down, hoping it was doing something right.

"Oh fuck!" Zane gasped, his hips jerking up a bit.

So she was doing something right.

Aph continued her amateur footjob, the only sound filling the room were Zane occasional curses and moans, which were making her even more wet down under.

Finally after a few minutes it seemed Zane was finally on edge. "A-Aph, I'm gonna cum!"

Sure enough, ropes of cum shot from his cock landing on the Latina's feet and floor. Zane breathed in and out for a bit before speaking up. "Thank you Aph, thank you so much."

Aph, who still had her feet on his cock, smiled sweetly at him, enjoying the view of his post orgasm state. "Anything for my bestfriend."

Aph then felt a big wet spot near her crotch, looking down to notice her arousaled pussy. "Heh, guess I need to masturbate later," she said, laughing awkwardly.

"Why masturbate?" Zane asked, sitting up with his cock still out. "I'm right here."

Aphmau's blush darkened. "I-I don't wanna burden you furth-" she was silenced as Zane got right to her face, his soft blue eye gazing into her amber ones.

"Anything for my bestfriend."

"...Take off my panties then."

**Author's Note:**

> Im shit at this


End file.
